Only 43 Ways
by Miss-Sunny-Skies
Summary: She loved him. He didn't. When she tells him, he says he doesn't. Soon after, Ally has quickly recovered and moved on, and things, well, have flipped. Ally has a new boyfriend, who she's 'in love' with and Austin is jealous. He comes up with a plan to win Ally's heart back. But, he only has 43 ways to do it.
1. Rejection Is A Pain

**Hey guys! It's me xXLGBTXx, formerly ausllyfan01! I am starting a brand new story called 43 ways. I am definetly having at least 43 chapters in this one! Anywhoodles, I need advice for two things:**

**1. Do you like my new name? I like it, but I feel like I should switch back because I'm soooooo used to my old name. Anyways, just tell me in a review.**

**2. Do you think I should continue writing my other story; The Summer That Changed It All? Because I'm not sure if I should... **

**TODAY IS ROSS LYNCH'S BIRTHDAY! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I talk to on facebook and he's pretty weird! He's super cute and he's my idol!**

**Okay, well. On to the story!**

* * *

Ally's POV

* * *

_Lyrics:_

_-You got my heart beat pumping to the beat of the drums_

_-Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone_

_-So while you're here in my arms_

_-Lets make the most of the night like we're gonna die young_

_Dear Diary,_

_I think I'm in love... Yup. You heard me. **IN LOVE**. I never thought I would be, but it's just the way his shaggy blonde hair flops. Or the sparkling flecks of gold in that gooey brown... I guess you can tell that I'm in love with my best friend. My partner in music. My Austin Moon. Yeah. I don't know how it happened, but I guess it just did. I haven't told anyone yet. Not even Trish! Yep. It's that bad. I'm going to tell her today, but I'm worried how she'll react. I just hope it's a good response. Well, I got to go. _

_Love, _

_Ally Dawson_

* * *

I close my book and set it underneath the counter in my secret hiding place. I get the store ready for it to be open. About 5 minutes after 10, I flip the close sign open.

Business at the store has been slow now a days. A new smoothie place called Suck It, just opened up. And suddenly, the need for instruments has gone down. Well, the point is, business has been slow. I've been siting here for over half an hour, bored as hell. Everyone I know is probably at Suck It. About 7 minutes later, Austin and Dez walk in, smoothies in hand.

"Hey Ally!" They chorus. I smile. "Hey guys. What took you so long?" I ask sarcastically. "We were just at Suck It," Dez says obliviously, shaking his smoothie in my face. I pull my face away from the smoothie. "I see," I deadpan. "Anyways Ally. We need to start writing that new song," Austin says. I nod. "I have some lyrics I want you to check out." He starts jumping up and down like a little kid who was on a sugar high.

"Ooooo! Lemme see!" He says, reaching for my songbook. I snatch it away. "It's not ready yet!" I snap. He pouts, sadly. I sigh. "Sorry Austin. It's just, you know how I feel when people touch my book." He nods. "Yeah. I was just excited to hear the song." I smile genuinely. "Trust me. You'll be the first one to hear it when I'm ready." He beams.

"Anyways, have you guys seen Trish any where?" I ask nervously. They shake their heads. "Oh." "Why do you need Trish anyways?" Austin questions. My eyes widen. "I need to tell her I'm in love with you," I mumble. "What?" He asks confused. "Nothing." I say quickly. "Okay," He drags. "What do you guys want to do today?"

"We should go to the zoo. I need to get Mr. Miggins a Mrs. Miggins," Dez says. Mr. Miggins was Dez's llama. We raise our eyebrows at him. "Dez, you can't take animals from the zoo, or you'll go to jail." He shakes his head. "Uh nuh-uh. I took Mr. Miggins from the zoo, I didn't get arested." Our jaws drop to the floor. "Dez! You can't take animals from the zoo! That's stealing!" Austin shouts. I nod my head. "Yeah! Like when Austin stole my song." Austin frowns. "I didn't mean to steal it! It was an accident!" I glare at him. "You still took it."

"Guys! Focus! I need to hide him somewhere!" And with that, he bolts out of the store. There's an awkward silence. After a while, Austin interrupts it. "Ally, you know I didn't mean to steal your song right?" I look at him. He's look at me with his puppy dog eyes. I smile softly at him. "Yes Austin. If I didn't, then we probably wouldn't even be partners." He returns the smile, but it shortly fades away, replaced with another frown. "Then why did you bring those things back up?" I look away. "When I'm mad or frustrated, I say things I don't mean. I was just so frustrated with Dez, that it just came out. I wouldn't do anything to hurt you on purpose," I say reassuringly. He smiles. "Thanks Alls."

He pulls me into a hug. I'm enjoying this hug so much, but Trish decides to walk in on our little moment. "Hey guys!" We pull apart. "Hey Trish!" I say. "Guess who got a job at the melody diner?" Austin raises his eyebrows. "Mindy rehired you?" "No. Apparently, she got fired because she smacked this person with a menu, repeatedly, because they spilled water on her and she pushed them into a bike rack outside. Hearing that she was fired made my day," She says evily. I roll my eyes. Then, I remember that I need to tell her something.

"Trish, I need to talk to you," I say nervously. Austin doesn't get the hint to leave. "Alone." He rolls his eyes. "Fine. I'll leave. I'm gonna go find Dez." He walks out of the store, looking for the ginger. "Okay, so, what do you need to tell me?" I take a deep breath. "When I tell you, you have to promise not to freak out, and that you won't tell anyone," I deadpan. "I swear! Now tell me!" I take another deep breath. "I'm in love with Austin."

_Silence._

_More silence._

"AHHHH! Shut the hell up!" Trish screams. " You're in love with-" I clamp my hand over her. "MAHFIN!?" She, then, licks my hand. "Trish!" I hiss. I retract my hand from her mouth. She smile apologeticaly. "Sorry, but really? You're in love with him? I so called it! You have to ask him out! Wait, how long has this been going on?" I smile sheepishly. "About 3 monthes," I mumble. She glares at me "But, don't worry! You're the first person I've told." She smiles. "But, how come you didn't tell me sooner?"

"I wasn't absolutely sure if I was in love with him or not, but now I'm sure." We were quiet for a while, until Trish broke it. "So are you going to tell him you love him?" I shook my head quickly. "No! I don't even know if he likes me back!" She shoots me a look at me. "Ally, you'll never know if he likes you until you actually try."

_She's right, _I thought. _You'll never know until you try._

"You know what Trish? You're right. I'm gonna go tell him I love him." Trish beams. "Good. Now lets tell a boy you love him." She is walking towards the door when I say, "After my shift is over."

* * *

Once my shift was done, Trish and I were walking through the food court when we saw the blonde and ginger we were looking for. We walk over to their table. "Hey guys!" I chirp. "Hey!" "So what's up?" I stall. Trish dug her elbow into side. "Ep! Austin, can I talk to you?" He nods. "Sure," He says. We walk over to an abandoned smoothie hut.

"So what did you want to talk about?" He asks. "Okay, but you have to promise me something." He looks at me. "Anything Alls."

"You have to promise that after I tell you, no matter what, we will still and always be best friends." He nods. "I promise." I take a long breath. "I'm in love with you." He froze.

* * *

No one's POV

* * *

_Silence._

"Austin."

_Silence._

"Please say something," She plead.

_Silence._

"Austin!"

He looks at me. Then, he closes his eyes, takes a deep breath, reopens his eyes and says, "I'm sorry Alls, but I don't like you like that." Her eyes begin to water like crazy. Her breathing becomes short. "I was afraid you would say that." And she ran. She heard Trish and him call after her, but she didn't stop. She ran and ran and ran all the way home. She ran up to her room and fell on to her bed and cried all night long.

* * *

**Okay. So, how was that? Bad? Good? Let me know! I love hearing responses from you guys! I might not update this story as much because my main focus is 'The Summer That Changed It All'. Oh and if you haven't read my other story, it does say that I am dislexic and ADHD. The spelling that is decent is because of spell check. And if you could ease back on me on the updating, thanks. I just want to tell you guys that.**

**Disclaimer: This will be my one and only disclaimer. I don't own Austin and Ally, but my street team is working on it. I don't own anything you reconize. The only things I own are the plot line and if I have any OC characters.**

**Anyways that's all!**

**V**

**v**

**V**

**v**

**Bye(:**


	2. Get Ally A Boyfriend Is A Go

**Hey bubbies! Wassup? Thanks for all the wonderful reviews last time, except, for that one review. But, hey! I wasn't born to please everyone!**

**Well, on to the story!**

* * *

_Previously on 'Only 43Ways'..._

_Silence._

_"Austin!"_

_He looks at me. Then, he closes his eyes, takes a deep breath, reopens his eyes and says, "I'm sorry Alls, but I don't like you like that." Her eyes begin to water like crazy. Her breathing becomes short. "I was afraid you would say that." And she ran. She heard Trish and him call after her, but she didn't stop. She ran and ran and ran all the way home. She ran up to her room and fell on to her bed and cried all night long._

* * *

Ally's POV

* * *

_Lyrics:_

_-I have died ever day waiting for you_

_-Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you_

_-For I have loved you for a thousand years_

_-I'll love you for a thousand more_

_Dear Diary,_

_Last night, I told Austin I loved him. AND HE SAID HE DIDN'T LOVE ME BACK! I thought he was the one, but I guess he's not. I really hope I find love, again. If that even was love. Well, I'm really not in the mood to write now. I'll write in you later._

_Love,_

_Ally Dawson_

* * *

I woke up, that morning, to a loud banging at the door.

"ALLY! Open the damn door!" Trish booms. I groan. I roll off my bed, and get up without opening my eyes. Sadly, that was a mistake I should have known about. Being my clumsy self, I ran into my bookshelf, and me and it came down with a loud thud.

_CRASH!_

"_**ALLY**!"_ Trish's voice rings out. "Are you okay? Open the door!" I finally opened my eyes, examining the site in front of me. I start laughing like crazy, gripping my belly. After calming down, I push all the books off me and walk down stairs, to open the door for Trish. She jumps on me, squeezing the living hell out of me. "Ally! Oh my god! What happened last night? Where did you go? What..." I tune out her rambling out, focusing on my thoughts. Then, one of Trish's question caught my attention. "What did Austin say?" Tears blurred my vision. "H-he s-said..." I mumble. "Ally. What did he say? Just nod if he said he liked you back or shake your head and continue crying if he said no," Trish says. I did the latter and start shaking my head uncontrollably. The tears flow faster and faster as the ticks and tocks strolled by. She pulls me into a death hug, comfortingly patting me on my back.

"H-he said n-no, Trish! He doesn't like m-me back!" I cry, loudly. Trish squeezes me tighter. She hushes me. "Shh. Calm down. Maybe, he isn't the one for you. He might not be the one after all. And besides, there are plenty of guys out there! You have to forget about him!" She whispers into my ear. I smile sadly. "U-unf-fortunatel-ly, I-I don't w-want a-any guy. I w-want him," I sob. Trish look softens. "Alls... Someday, your prince charming is going to be there waiting for you. He's going to tell you that he loves you, that he'll take care of you, that he will never let you go. He's going to tell you where he wants to kiss you. It's not on your lips. Not on your cheek. Not on your hand. Not on your neck. But, on a beach, in front of your and his family and friends, where the both of you will say I do. Where you slip on those shiny bands on to your fingers and you know what? You guys will have that special love that everyone will envy. That no one could ever have thought of. That no one ever knew was possible." I look at Trish, looking for any trace of regret, but I found none. I smile brightly, through the tears, pain and hurt. I put her in a hug, and she hugged back.

"Trish. That means so much! I never knew you had that in you." She shrugs. "I didn't know I had it either, but I guess I did." I cry some more, but these aren't sad tears. Theses are tears of joy. "You're the bestest friend I could have ever wished for." She beams. "I know." I laugh. "Well, Ally. You wanna get dressed and get some coffee at 'The Barista Down Town' and talk about what happened?" I nod. "Sure, why not? I'll be right back." I head upstairs to get changed. I take a short shower and put on a yellow and red floral dress. I put some light make up on, brush through my hair and grab my ankle boats, heading down stairs.

* * *

After the waitress hands us our lattes, we went to find a table to sit at. Trish stares me down. "What did Austin exactly say to you?" My breath quickened as tears started building up in my eyes. "Um. Well, I said I l-loved him, and he said he d-didn't," My voice cracks. "Did he say anything else?" I shook my head. "Not that I know of."

_Ring!_

The door bell of the coffee shop chimes through the barista. I brush the tears out my eyes just as Trish's eyes twinkled. "Ally. You need to get a boyfriend," Trish says as I sip on my latte. Bad mistake. I spewed my drink all over her now brown and white spotted shirt. "Oh my god. I am so sorry!" I apologise, jumping to my feet to get some napkins. "Alls, it's fine. I was going to throw this shirt out anyways." I roll my eyes, taking a few napkins and rushing back to the table. "I told you that throwing clothes away is bad for the environment," I lecture as we dab her shirt clean. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever. The point is _**I'M** _going to get you a boyfriend." I snort, standing up, hands full of napkins. "Yeah, good luck doing that. No guy would be interested in this." I pointed to myself. I turn around just to bump into a pair of green eyes. Instead of falling on the ground, I land on a softer surface. I open my eyes. Green eyes. "Well, hi there," Green eyes says. I blush, pushing myself from him. I help him get up, and he introduces himself.

"Hi. My name's Aaron Westchester," He says, while kissing the tips of my fingers. "And who is this beautiful young lady standing before me?" I'm pretty sure the tip of my ears have a slight tint to them, since my cheeks couldn't get any redder. "My name's Ally Dawson," I say. "Well, darling. Ow!" My eyes widen. "What's wrong?" He rolls his shoulders. "I think I broke something during the fall." "Do you need any help?" He nods eagerly. "What do you need help with?" He smirks. I don't a smirk would look better on anyone else. Except... "You could help me by going on a date with me, tonight." I giggle dumbly. "I could totally help you with that." He beams. "Great! Where do you live?" I grab a napkin and a pen and write down my address and phone number and hand it to him. "Well darling. I guess I'll see you tonight." My giggling gets a little more girlier. "See you then." He walks away. I realize I don't even know where the dates at. "Wait!" I exclaim, making him turn around. "Where's the date going to be at?" Another smirk becomes apparent. "And the my lady, is a surprise," He says, walking towards the door. I groan. "I don't like surprises!" He mock laughs at me evilly, as the door chimes shut. Trish runs over to me, lattes in hand.

"Oh my god! He is so cute! Operation 'get Ally a boyfriend' is a go!" She jokes as she hands me my latte. I roll my eyes. "Trish, he probably doesn't even like me." Trish gives me a look. "Then, why did he ask you out on a date?" She argues. "It's probably a friend date!" I shout, sipping my drink. Trish glares at me. "Ally, you have to accept he likes you." I toss another roll of my eyes to her as I throw away my drink. Turning around, I run into another person.

Brown-eyed blondie... Snap daddy.

* * *

**How was that? Good? Bad? Well, if you want me to know...**

**REVIEW! Please? :)**

**V**

**v**

**V**

**v**

**Bye(:**


	3. Those 3 Ugly Hours Of Painly Vain

**OH MY GODS! I AM SOOOO SORRY! BUT, I DO HAVE EXCUSES! Okay I haven't been updating as often as I could because I do have a boyfriend, Aaron, who my character is really based off of. Except my Aaron's last name is Micheals. Well, Aaron told me about 2 week ago that he was moving to Madison for about 5 months. So My friends, Kiana and Derek, and I have spent like all of our free hours with him, and Aaron and I do have our alone time. And the week before last week, I was sick, puking my guts out... My room looked really grody... But, the main reason is Aaron moving. He moving next week, so I don't have that much time with him. I'm sad, but I'm glad he's coming back at the end of the school year. He's leaving tomorrow and I'm going to miss him so much... :(**

**Anyways, we are not here to talk about my problems. **

**Side note; you guys are too sweet! I love your reviews and I can't believe we almost have 50 reviews! And that's only for 2 chapters! You guys are the best! Well, here's the chapter.**

**P.S. WHO SAW THE PROMO FOR CAMPERS AND COMPLICATIONS?! I COULDN'T SLEEP AT ALL AFTER THAT! I STARTED SHAKING BECAUSE I COULDN'T SLEEP, AND MY MOM THOUGHT I WAS HAVING A SEIZURE, BUT IT WAS REALLY BECAUSE I WAS EXCITED! I'm done now(: Continuing from last chapter...**

* * *

_Previously on 'Only 43 ways'..._

_"Oh my god! He is so cute! Operation 'get Ally a boyfriend' is a go!" She jokes as she hands me my latte. I roll my eyes. "Trish, he probably doesn't even like me." Trish gives me a look. "Then, why did he ask you out on a date?" She argues. "It's probably a friend date!" I shout, sipping my drink. Trish glares at me. "Ally, you have to accept he likes you." I toss another roll of my eyes to her as I throw away my drink. Turning around, I run into another person._

_Brown-eyed blondie... Snap daddy._

* * *

Ally's POV

* * *

_Lyrics:_

_-I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

_-Lucky to have been where I've been_

_-Lucky to be coming home again_

_-Oooo Oooo Oooo Oooo Oooo Oooo_

_Dear Diary,_

_Okay. I know those lyrics say 'I'm in love with my best friend', but I don't think I like him any more. I recently met this guy named Aaron, and lets just say, he's a total charmer! He is so sweet and lets not forget to mention that he is soooo cute too! I'm not sure if I like him though... Trish says that he's the 'one', but it's not official yet. Well, he asked me out on a date. So, I guess I'll evaluate then. Blah, have to go. Bye!_

_Love,_

_Ally Dawson_

* * *

"Austin?" I question. "Hey Ally!" Austin says. I, once again, push myself of Austin and help him up. I brush the dust of the skirt of my dress, staying silent. "So, how have you been?" I look up at him. _Really? It's only been 2 days, since... that happened, _I thought. None the less, I spoke. "I've been well. How about you?" I respond. He nods. "Same here. I was just looking for you to apologise for what happened," He explains. "And I was hoping we could still be friends." I smile. "Austin. No matter what has happened over the few days, we will always be best friends." He grins gratefully. "Cool! So do you wanna hang out tonight?" I, always saying yes to every opportunity to hang out with Austin, was about to say yes, but Trish pops up out of no where and says, "She would love to Austin, but Ally actually has a date for tonight." The grin on his face is replaced with a look of shock.

"You have a date tonight?" He asks. I nod my head and smile apologetically. "Sorry. Maybe we can hang out tomorrow." He glows happily. "Cool! See ya tomorrow then!" And with that he exits the shop. I turn to Trish, smiling sheepishly. "Ally! You can't fall for him again! Think about Aaron!" I sigh inwardly. As much as I would love to forget about Austin, I can't. For some reason he's stuck on replay in my head. "Trish, he was my first love. It's hard to forget about those." _Even if we never did go out_, I thought. "Whatever. Let's get you ready for your date!" Trish drags me out of the barista.

We pad across the street and towards the Mall of Miami. She drags me into a store called Français Manière, a french clothing store that obviously sold imported french clothing. We walked inside and froze. "Woah," We chorused. _This store is way too fancy and expensive looking to be in this mall_, I thought. I mean, the store was in a beautiful shade of white with a sleek layers of gold and black. The windows decorated original designer shoes, purses, clutches, dresses, skirts, tops, bottoms, rompers, and others. The walls covered in pristine white wooden shelves and tables. And, In the center is a beautiful crystal chandelier that shined throughout the store.

"Damn," Trish woes. I grab her and slap it. "Ow! What was that for?" She rubs her hand. "You said a bad word." She rolls her eyes. I raise my hand back up, threateningly. "Okay okay! No more bad words!" I smile cheekily. Soon after walking around a bit, a store attendant, who looked about 24, walks up to us. "Hi! My name is Elsie Surcapone. Do you need any assist here?" We looked at each other. "Um, actually, I was looking for some help finding an outfit for a date tonight." Elsie squeals. "Ek! I've always wanted to help someone for a date!" She exclaims in a deep french accent. She runs to the front of the store and flips the open sign close. She then grabs our arms and pulls us towards a rack.

"Now where is your date?" Did he say where the date was at? I crinkle my eyebrows as I think back.

_*FLASHBACK*_

_You could help me by going on a date with me, tonight." I giggle dumbly. _

_"I could totally help you with that." He beams._

_ "Great! Where do you live?" I grab a napkin and a pen and write down my address and phone number and hand it to him. _

_"Well darling. I guess I'll see you tonight." __My giggling gets a little more girlier. "See you then." He walks away. I realize I don't even know_

_"And the my lady, is a surprise," He says, walking towards the door._

_ I groan. "I don't like surprises!" He mock laughs at me evilly, as the door chimes shut._

_*REALITY*_

I realize that he never told me where the date was going to be. "He never told me where it was going to be at!" Elsie waved it off. "It's fine. We can find you the perfect outfit without knowing where it is." She chuckles nervously. "We can do this." I hear Trish mumble, "No we can't." I can't say I don't agree with her, but we still have to try. He might be the one.

* * *

"No," Trish says as Elsie holds up a golden sequin tank top. "It's cute, but it's too flashy. Not good for a first date." She nods as she throws the top on the no pile. She picks up a Plunge neck dress. Trish squeals. "That's the one! Ally go try it on!" She shoves the dress into my hands and pushes me towards the dressing rooms. I strip down to my undergarments and slide the dress. The dress is a black dress, that's tight on the top and a flowing party on the way down. It feels way too sexy for me. I start to unzip the dress when Elsie calls for me. "Ally dear. Are you coming out?" "Yeah, just as soon as I take my dress off." Footsteps trail from outside the changing room. "Ally! Come out here now with the dress on, or we're coming in!" Trish threatens. "Okay, okay. Calm down. I'm coming out."

I walk outside of the room. Their jaws drop. "Dayum!" They chorus. "Ally! You look hot! We are so getting it!" Trish exclaims. I blush. "I'm taking it off." After I take the dress off, we walk to the cash register to pay for the dress. "Oh no! The dress is on me!" I gap. "I couldn't ask you to do that. I have to pay for it." She shook her head. "No. I insist!" We smile gratefully at Elsie. "Thank you!" We bid our good byes and head out the shop.

I roll my neck. "I can't believe that took." I check my watch. "2 hours! For one frickin' dress?!" Trish gasps. "When's your date?" I get a text from someone. 384-996-2543. I check the text.

_'Hey! It's Aaron! I'm picking you up in an hr. See you then! xoxo'_

"He's picking me up in an hour! We have to go know!" We race across the street and to Trish's car. Luckily, my house is only about a 5 minute drive from my house. As soon as we get there, we run inside. "I'm going to take a shower." I grab a fresh pair of undies and a bra and walk into the bathroom. I peal all my clothes off and hop into the shower. After 10 minutes, I turn off the water and wrap a towel around my sopping hair and wet body. I walk out to grab my dress and head back to the bathroom to change. I slip my dress on. I ran my hands down the sides of my dress. I had to say; I looked pretty damn good in the dress. An uproarious bang came from outside the door. "Ally! Hurry the fuck up! We have 45 minutes to do your hair and make up!" Sighing, I unlock the door and rush out of the bathroom. I sat down at my cosmetic table.

She sped over to her knapsack and snatches a curling wand out of it. She came back, turns it on and waited for it to heat. While we did, she started doing my make up. First, she squirted some hand sanitizer on her hands. After that she applied some Burt's Bee's Facial Lotion on to my skin and told me to rub it in. She also adds a dab of eyeliner, brush of mascara, coats my eyes with eyeshadow and lips with a sheer layer of gloss. We finally start on my hair. She parts it down the middle and curls it. She does the same for the other layers. We finish with a total of seven minutes left. "Oh my god. I thought we wouldn't be able to do it, but we did! hallelujah!" I chuckle as I look at the girl.

"Wait! We didn't get shoes!" She giggles lightly as she reaches for her bag. "I have a pair right her that go perfectly with your dress." She pulls out a pair of black pumps and hands them to me. I try them on for size and they fit just right. "Oh my gosh! Thanks Trish!" I hug and a doorbell rings throughout the house. "Well, that's your queue. Better get going sexy lady," She mused. I walk out my bedroom, Trish following in sync with her stuff. I walk down the stairs and towards the front as she exits out the side entrance. "Good luck on your date Ally!" And with that she's gone. I breathe in as my hand goes for the knob.

_Here goes nothing..._

* * *

**Here are the links for Ally's outfit:**

**Ally's dress: www . my dress 4 less allure - 1256 - bridesmaid - dress . html**

**Ally's hair: victorious . wikia wiki / Gallery : Star _ Spangled _ Tori**

* * *

**So how was it? Sorry, if it was really... Well, boring. I'm not doing good with my chronic writer's block. So yeah. If you guys have any ideas you guy's would like to share, just review them or even better, PM me them.**

**Again, sorry for the long, long delay on the update. But if we get at least 16 reviews, I will update. Sorry if it's much to ask... Well I'm tired so**

**V**

**v**

**V**

**v**

**Bye(:**

**P.S. Sorry for any spelling mistakes.**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**v**

**ByeForNow(:**


	4. He's On My Date Too?

**Hey guys! I'm pretty sure you heard about the dilemma I was in, so I hope y'all aren't to mad. Well, thanks for all those amazing reviews! You guys gave me way more than my goal! So, here you go!**

* * *

_Previously on 'Only 43 ways'..._

_"Wait! We didn't get shoes!" She giggles lightly as she reaches for her bag. "I have a pair right her that go perfectly with your dress." She pulls out a pair of black pumps and hands them to me. I try them on for size and they fit just right. "Oh my gosh! Thanks Trish!" I hug and a doorbell rings throughout the house. "Well, that's your queue. Better get going sexy lady," She mused. I walk out my bedroom, Trish following in sync with her stuff. I walk down the stairs and towards the front as she exits out the side entrance. "Good luck on your date Ally!" And with that she's gone. I breathe in as my hand goes for the knob._

_Here goes nothing..._

* * *

_Lyrics:_

_-One day, when the light is glowing_

_-I'll be in my castle golden_

_-But, until the gates are open_

_-I just wanna feel this moment_

_Dear Diary,_

_Please let me save this day. I have a feeling, Aaron is the one. I mean he's sweet, cute, funny, charming and he's just so lovable. Ugh. I can't wait for the date... It feels like its taking forever to get here. Oh wait, he just rang the door bell. Well, that means date night is going to start. Ep! Got to go! Bye!_

_Love,_

_Ally Dawson_

* * *

Ally's POV

* * *

I open the door, hand shaking slightly. Opening the door, I see Aaron standing there, holding a single white rose. He's wearing a black dress shirt with purple tie and black slacks, so we're probably going somewhere fancier than your usual McDonald's. "Hey," he greets me. "Here. A rose, something that is almost close to your beauty." I smile widely, a faint blush paints its way across my face. I playfully slap his chest. "Stop it. Your making me blush." He smirks, looking into my eyes. "That's what my job is though." We have a that moment where we're just looking into each others eyes. Well, up until Aaron starts talking. "So you ready to go?" He sticks his arm out, and I gladly loop my arm around it.

We walk to his car, and he opens the door for me. I get into the car, and he jogs on over to his side and gets in. "So... Are you going to tell me where we're going?" I ask, batting my eyes. I'm glad Trish chose a sparkly eye shadow because they make my eyes pop and sparkle more. He shakes his head. "Sorry, but as adorable as you are, I can't tell you. But I will tell you one thing about our date. I didn't tell you this at first, but it's actually gonna be a double date with my friend. Is that okay?" I nod. "Yeah, it's fine. Who is it with?" He's about to reveal who it is, but stops himself, "You might know him. And fan girl over him. He is kind of a celebrity." I look at him weirdly, wondering who it was, but shake off the thought to focus on our their date.

"So..." I say awkwardly. "So..." Usually, being around Austin, we would never have these awkward pauses. There was always something new to talk about or something new to work on, but I haven't known Aaron for as long as I've known Austin- Wait. Why am I comparing Aaron to Austin? What am I even **thinking** about Austin. I'm going on a date with a fantastic guy, and he's gorgeous, funny, sweet and totally my type. Me and Austin; we're complete opposites. He's the fun, warm, inviting beach, and I'm the cold, arctic, boring North pole. Well, maybe not the cold and arctic, but definitely boring. Sort of. "Where do you go to school at?" he asks.

"I go to U of Betchen Sisters." It's not an actual university, but they call it that to make it sound more prestigious and high-class. He says, "No way! I go to the brother school. But, why do they call it that? We go to the same classes, and we're on the same campus." I shrug, not knowing why because it's true; we do go to the same class and share the same campus. "Probably to make it sound smarter, classier." He nods, agreeing. "Hey, we're almost there." They talk about their favorite classes and all the nerdy 'cool' things you can talk about. "Really? I love her! J.K. Rowlings writes the best books! I cried when I finished the last book of the Harry Potter series because there weren't anymore left to read." We laugh together. Finally, someone who I can joke around with about smart stuff.

"Really? I started tearing up during the second one because it was so good!" I giggle at his sensitivity. "That's so cute. I love sensitive guys." He smiles genuinely. "Well, I'm glad you do." He kisses my hand, and I swear the tips of my ears turn bright pink. "Ah. Here we are." We stand in front this vintage restaurant that looks so cute and dainty. The sign at the top reads _Gusteau's_ and in a smaller font underneath it shows five sparkling stars. "Oh my gosh. This reminds me of that movie." He smiles, expressing tenderness.

"Ratatouille**(1)**? Right?" She nods, grinning like crazy, "I love that movie. It's one of favorites." He chuckles quietly. "That's because the movie based here, or the one in France," he explains," this one here is the replica of the Gusteau's in France. Now come on. Let's go inside." The view inside is breath taking. It looks exactly how it does in the movie. "Wow. It's so... beautiful." "Well, I'd only get the best for you." I blush deeply, punching him playfully on the shoulder. "Stop making me blush," I say, chortling. He puts his hands up in surrender. "Sorry, but that can't be helped. I'm a natural flirt around you." I blush even more, if that's possible. I don't know why, but a single gesture like the one he just said, could make every single ounce of my blood rush to my face.

He talks to the hostess, and she walks to our reserved table. I pop a peppermint in my mouth. "I guess, he's running a little late. He'll probably be here in a few." So, while we wait, we talk and joke around, and I snort every time he catapults a fake grape at someone. Up until his friend shows up, "Hey sorry, I'm late."

I stick my hand out to greet the girl while Aaron and his friend bro-hug. "Hi, I'm Ally." She shakes my hand, "Kira." She smiles warmly, so I smile back. " I'm about to introduce myself to the other Kira's date, but he beat me to it. "Ally?" I choke on my peppermint at the familiar voice. "Austin?" He smiles sheepishly. The silence, besides the clanging of utensils and other people's chattering, is awkwardly quiet. "Awko taco," Kira comments. I inwardly glare at her.

_Of course, something had to go wrong. Of course the friend of my date had to be my best friend, Austin Moon. _

"Why don't we all sit down?" So we do. Aaron side-comment about how beautiful I look earns a glare from Austin and a blush from me. "Staph." He takes my hand and kisses it. I see Austin tense up, glowering at my date, and I give him a weird look. I focus back on Aaron. "I can't help it when I'm around you." I hear Kira say to Austin, "Aren't they adorable together?" He rolls his eyes. "Yeah. A real keen couple."

And let the wheel of awkwardness, jealousy and unnecessary fighting and glaring begin.

* * *

**And that's a wrap! Sorry if it was boring. I couldn't think for some reason.**

**Anyways can we shoot for 23 reviews? Or is that too much? Well, all I hope is that you guys haven't given up on me. Thanks!**

**V**

**v**

**V**

**v**

**Bye(:**


	5. Bye

**Hi guys... I just need to tell you guys that I won't be updating for a while... See I wasn't going to tell you guys this because I didn't want anyone know about my bad side, but I didn't want you guys to go on, thinking I was abandoning you guys.**

**My mom and dad found out that I've been cutting myself, doing drugs. I wasn't going to tell you guys because I didn't want you to think so lowly of me... You probably will. So they're making me do deep therapy... They know if this was just because peer pressure or the ADHD or whatever, but I thought I should let you guys know... Please don't give up on me. I'll back in a couple months, maybe even sooner if I improve faster... I hate myself... Especially now since I'm doing this to you guys. **

**I've had depression for a couple years now. So, now you know the trust, this is goodbye. I'll still read of course, but no updating... **

**Bye... :)**


End file.
